The Beast's Revenge
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by BlasterMaster101. The Tres Bestia find a certain concoction whipped up by Szayellapporo and decide to use it to get revenge on a certain strawberry blonde... TresBestiaXRangiku! One-Shot!


**A.N.: This is a request by BlasterMaster101.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Futa! Foursome! Non-Con!**

 _The Beasts' Revenge_

 _ **Shortly after Aizen's defeat….  
**_ **Las Noches; Remains of Szayelapporo's Lab**

"Hey, girls!"

Sung-Sun and Mila Rose looked up from their piles of respective rubble to see what Apacci was going on about. The three were trying to help clean up Las Noches after Yammy's fight left most of it in ruins. They'd managed to get most of the place back up with the last remaining spot Szayelapporo palace.

"Apacci, if this is another of Szayelapporo's dead Fraccions, I swear I'm going to kill you!" Mila Rose grumbled as she got up.

"No, you idiot, look!"

The two Arrancar walked over to the bluenette and stared down at her discovery. Sung-Sun's eyes narrowed for a moment before looking away. "A hole? Very impressive, Apacci," she said dismissingly.

"Shut up, Sung-Sun! Look!" Apacci pointed to the ladder leading down. "It's not a hole! It's a secret compartment!"

"A secret compartment? Why would Szayelapporo have one?" Mila Rose pointed out. "He had his own lab."

"Yeah, but he was a mad scientist. Of course he'd have a secret lab or something!" Apacci retorted.

"That's actually a fair point," Sung-Sun noted. "Are we sure you're the real Apacci?"

Apacci looked at her friend with clenched teeth. "Shut up, Sung-Sun…"

Mila Rose pushed past the two and headed down the ladder. "Well there's no point in waiting around. Let's see what he was hiding."

The other two girls followed her down the ladder until they reached the bottom. Turning on the light, they saw a small laboratory. Tables and workbenches were filled with tools and boxes. On a desk lay a bunch of papers and a small box. Walking over to the desk, Sung-Sun sifted through the papers. "Hmmm…interesting…"

"Any luck on what all of this is, Sung-Sun?" Mila Rose asked.

"Well, I can't make heads or tails of most of this stuff. Most of it is modifications for his Fraccion. But…" she pointed to the box to her left while reading. "It says that he was experimenting with… _female growth modifications?_ " she blinked as she tried to understand it all.

"Female growth modifications? What the hell does that mean?"

"Don't know." She opened up and peeked inside. She reached in and pulled out a small blue pill. "What do you think it does?"

"Dunno." Mila Rose pulled out one of her own and held it up. "Growth modification, huh?"

Apacci grabbed the papers out of Sung-Sun's hands. "Let me see those!" She put them to her face and tried to read it. "Oh it's too hard to understand!"

"Apacci, I'm surprised you even know the whole alphabet."

"SHUT UP, SUNG-SUN!"

As Sung-Sun and Apacci bickered, Mila Rose continued to examine the blue pill. ' _Growth modification…'_ Deciding that there was only one way to know what it did, Mila Rose put the pill in her mouth and swallowed.

Both of the bickering Arrancars stopped what they were doing when they heard Mila Rose swallow the pill. Apacci's eyes almost popped out of her head in shock. "Mila Rose, are you NUTS?! You don't know what that pill will do to you!"

"She's right!" Sung-Sun added, baffled by her friend's choice. "Why would you take the pill?"

Mila Rose crossed her arms, not feeling anything. "We've been training our butts off to get stronger but we've barely made an improvement. I thought that maybe this would give us a much-needed edge."

"More like give you much needed tentacles! That was made by that lunatic, Mila Rose!" Apacci interjected. "For all you know it'd make you grow a second head! Or…or a spiky tail! Or…or…or four boobs!"

Silencing her comrade, Sung-Sun stared at Mila Rose. "Do you feel any different?"

The tall Arrancar shook her head. "Not really. Maybe the pills were just duds or-"

"Mila Rose!" Sung-Sun gasped when her friend bent over. "What's wrong?"

"You dummy! Spit out the pill!" Apacci shouted.

The woman dropped to her knees, her body feeling incredibly hot, like there was an inferno inside of her. Her head tilted back as she felt a strange wave of euphoria blossom within her. She could feel something happening to her. She was changing. It felt like her body was being remade from the inside out.

Then, as quickly as it came, the feeling stopped, leaving a panting, sweaty Mila Rose to slump to the floor.

The two girls quickly went to their fallen friend's aid. They sat her up as they examined her body, trying to find any alterations that the pill had influenced. "Strange, she doesn't look that different," Sung-Sun noted.

"Yeah, and her spiritual pressure is the same. We sure those pills worked?"

After a few seconds, Mila Rose came back herself and her eyes regained focus. "Whoa! That was such a rush!" she said with a smile.

"Mila Rose, you idiot! What were you thinking?" Apacci chastised.

"So tell us, do you feel any different?" Sung-Sun asked. "You look perfectly fine from here."

Mila Rose couldn't fight back a grin. "Oh, the pills did something all right. I could feel it and it felt amazing." She stood up and lifted up her skirt.

Both Apacci's and Sung-Sun's jaws hung low as they stared what was underneath Mila Rose's skirt. "Wow, no panties, Mila Rose? How lewd," Sung-Sun teased.

"Uh, hello? Sung-Sun? Are we not going to talk about how _MILA ROSE HAS A DICK?!_ " Apacci shouted, pointing to Mila Rose's futa cock. "Those pills turned her into a futanari!"

Putting her skirt back, Mila Rose smiled. "Gotta admit, that was a crazy feeling. You girls have to try it."

"Are you nuts? Why do I want a…" she looked over to see Sung-Sun grabbing a pill of her own. "Sung-Sun, what are you doing?"

"Why not? If it feels good, all the better." Sung-Sun swallowed a pill of her own. The others watched as Sung-Sun bent over the table a moment later, groaning in ecstasy as her genitals changed. "Ohhh that feels so good…" Sung-Sun reached down and felt that she had a man's cock like Mila Rose.

"Here, Apacci, try one," Mila Rose handed her a blue pill. "Or are you too scared?" she taunted.

Gritting her teeth, Apacci decided to follow their lead. "I'm not scared…" she mumbled before putting the pill in her mouth. After swallowing it, she waited for a few seconds before the change occurred. "Holy fuck!" she shouted as she was changed.

"Female Growth Modification, huh? Why the hell would Szayelapporo make something so garish as this?" Sung-Sun wondered.

"Maybe he didn't? He might've been trying something else and ended up with these?" Mila Rose suggested.

Apacci scratched the back of her head. "Okay, so now we're all futas. Now what?" she asked.

Covering her mouth with her sleeve, Sung-Sun got a devious idea. "I've an idea on how to test our new appendages. You remember what we were discussing the other day?"

"You mean how we wanted to take that big-tit cow we fought before and make her-" Apacci stopped when she realized what Sung-Sun was getting at. "Ohhhhhh…yeah, we can do that?" she said with an evil grin.

"I couldn't agree more," Mila Rose said with an equally evil grin. "Why don't we invite her over for some fun?"

"Okay, but what about Master Halibel?" Apacci reminded. "Should we tell her about what we're doing? And…about this?" she said, pointing at the bulge in her pants.

"Maybe later. Besides, she's got enough on her hands putting Hueco Mundo back in order. We'll tell her afterwards."

The Tres Bestia hurried out of the secret laboratory, devious intent on their minds….

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Karakura Town**

Rangiku Matsumoto giggled like a kid in a candy store as she walked out of the shoe shop, multiple bags in each hand. She had come to the World of the Living to do some shopping now that everything had been settled. Her wounds had healed and everything was fine now. After the war she'd become much more devoted to her work and didn't shirk off like she used to. Her captain was so impressed he gave her a day off.

"Now then, I believe I saw a sexy dress in the shop down the street," she mused as she walked along.

"Help!"

Rangiku stopped and looked around. Seeing nobody, Rangiku brushed it off as her imagination and took a step forward before hearing it again. She looked down the dark alley and saw a person on their knees, being beaten by two punks wearing hoodies. Rangiku scowled and put down her bags. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was when people took advantage of others. "Stop!" she shouted, dashing into the alley. The two attackers looked up to see the strawberry blonde run towards them and backed away, letting the lieutenant put herself between them and their victim. "I don't know who you are, but leave," Rangiku demanded with an angry glare.

One of the punks started to laugh. "Hahahah! Wow! You're tits are even fatter than I remember!"

Rangiku paused. "Wait, that voice…"

The punks' victim stood up behind Rangiku. "Oh thank you. Thank you so much…sucker."

When Rangiku's head turned, her eyes widened in horror at the smirking face of Sung-Sun, the Arrancar she'd fought in the Winter War. Like lightning Sung-Sun struck. Before Rangiku had a chance to react she stabbed a syringe into Rangiku's back, injecting the serum into the lieutenant. The whole world spun for a moment for Rangiku before she fell unconscious, Sung-Sun's knock-out serum taking its toll quickly.

Sung-Sun smiled down at the sleeping lieutenant. "My, my, that was easier than I thought. She's even weaker than I remembered," she taunted while her friends pulled back their hoodies, revealing the faces of Apacci and Mila Rose.

"Doesn't matter. She won't have any strength by the time we're done with her," Mila Rose said with a hungry grin. "Let's get her back to Hueco Mundo before her friends notice she's gone."

Apacci slung the lieutenant over her shoulder before they fled through a Garganta, satisfied with their captive…

 _ **Later…  
**_ **Las Noches; Tres Bestia Room**

"Ughhhh…" Rangiku groaned as she came back from unconsciousness. Her head felt like it'd been stuffed with cotton. She couldn't move her arms and legs, as if they were made out of lead. Her vision was blurry for a moment as she lifted her head up. She saw six pillars in front of her and wondered what they were doing. As her vision cleared she realized that the pillars were legs. Looking up, the lieutenant gasped as she stared into the wicked eyes of the Tres Bestia. "YOU!" She moved to get up but found that her arms and legs were shackled to the wall, keeping her on her knees. Looking down, she found that the chains weren't the only thing the girls had done. "What the hell?!" she shrieked when she saw that she'd been stripped naked.

"Long time no see," Mila Rose purred as she stared at the naked lieutenant. It took all her willpower not to give away her little secret before they had a chance to surprise the woman.

Sung-Sun hid her smile behind her sleeve like always. "We invited you to Hueco Mundo to have some fun with us."

Rangiku clenched her teeth. She knew that these girls wanted to do, to humiliate and degrade her for what happened in the war by making her their prisoner. "You realize that when my captain finds me missing, he'll come here and-"

Apacci smacked her mouth, shutting Rangiku up. "Please, like Captain Shortstack could do anything against Master Halibel," she retorted. "Besides," Apacci's head tilted back and she grinned. "We'll let you go soon…right after we're done with you…"

Rangiku put on a brave smile. "What are you going to do, torture me into submission with your obnoxious arguing?"

As much as Apacci wanted to start yelling at the lieutenant, she decided not to let the woman bait her. Mila Rose stepped forward and reached for the clasp to her skirt. "You've such a pretty mouth, I'm going to enjoy putting it to work…"

The naked Rangiku stared in confusion as Mila Rose let her skirt fall the floor before her jaw dropped when she saw what the woman was hiding underneath it. "What...the…fuck?' she gaped in disbelief as Mila Rose's cock stared her in the face. Sung-Sun let her dress fall to the ground while Apacci pulled her pants down, revealing their futa cocks to the woman. "What is going on? You're…" she stammered, "You're guys?"

"Not quite," Mila Rose said as she stepped forward, eyeing the naked woman's luscious body. "We found some nifty pills that augmented our bodies. It changed us into this. And we are going to test our new bodies out on you."

Shivers ran down Rangiku's spine as the three closed in on her. She struggled in vain against her chains only to find that they were made of Sekki-Seki Rock, keeping her powerless against her tormentors. "Get away!" she shouted before Mila Rose grabbed her hair. "Yowch!"

"I've always hated that mouth of yours. Let's see how well you can use it when you're not talking smack!"

"You put anything in my mouth, you're gonna lose it!" Rangiku threatened.

Sung-Sun snaked behind the woman, pressing herself against Rangiku's naked back, her futa cock wedged between her plump asscheeks as she knelt down to fondle her huge breasts. "Oh don't be that way," she purred.

"Grrr! Let go of me!" Rangiku shouted, trying to shake off Sung-Sun, only to gasp when her body started to heat up, her nipples more sensitive than she remembered. "What…what have you done to me?" she gasped, her womanhood becoming aroused as Sung-Sun rubbed her cock against her buns.

"You like that?" Apacci laughed as she stroked herself. "We injected you with a special little serum our Master loves to use on us. How does it feel?" she asked before she flicked Rangiku's breast with a finger.

"Guhhh!" Rangiku groaned, her head rolling back as ecstasy coursed through her body.

Mila Rose took advantage of Rangiku's moaning mouth and roughly shoved her futa cock into her gaping orifice. "No biting," she teased as she stuffed Rangiku's mouth.

"Glckkk!" Rangiku gagged, her tongue flattened by the Arrancar's girth. "Glllckk!"

"Ohhh!" the Arrancar moaned, her head rolling back as she fucked Rangiku's face. "This feels soooooo good!"

The other two Arrancar joined in on playing with Rangiku's body. Sung-Sun continued to rub her futa cock between the lieutenant's buns while Apacci slid hers into the woman's huge bosom.

"Mmmmhhh!" Rangiku moaned, her body betraying her thanks to the Tres Bestia's drugging. The taste and smell of Mila Rose's manhood fogged up her mind and she soon found herself bobbing her head back and forth.

"Oooh!" Mila Rose grinned happy to see Rangiku succumbing to them. "Someone likes it." She continued to fuck Rangiku's mouth like it was her own personal toy, the tip hitting the back of the woman's throat. So unused to the feel of a man's pleasure, the lioness Arrancar bit down on her lower lip as she balls tightened up. "Too good! I'm…I'm gonna cum!" The dark-haired woman saw stars as a hot rush shot through her. "Ahhh!"

Rangiku's eyes widened as her mouth was filled with hot spunk, the taste making her pussy start to become moist as she swallowed it. "Ahh," she slurred as Mila Rose pulled out of her mouth, her breath ragged now that she could finally breath.

"Jeez, Mila Rose, didn't peg you to be such a quickshot," Apacci teased, still fucking the woman's tits.

"Fuck…you…" Mila Rose panted, her cock still hard despite the huge load.

Deciding to take things to the next level, Sung-Sun undid the lieutenant's restraints. She knew it wouldn't matter if they were on now or not. Rangiku was so hot and bothered that she couldn't resist them if she tried.

Apacci bristled when Sung-Sun pushed Rangiku onto her back, ending her titfuck. "Hey! Sung-Sun!" she shouted in annoyance. "What gives?"

The olive-haired Arrancar gave a rare smirk as she got between Rangiku's legs. "The early bird gets the worm," she teased as she spread the lieutenant's legs. Rangiku started to shake, her mind still hazy. Sung-Sun patted the woman's cheek, continuing to smile. "Let's give my new toy a test run, shall we?"

Rangiku threw her head back when Sung-Sun unceremoniously slammed her cock into her pussy, filling her in one thrust. "Oh fuck!" the Soul Reaper shouted, having never been taken this rough before. She bit down on her lower lip as Sung-Sun started to slide in and out of her, her hips slapping against Rangiku's.

Sung-Sun came very close to climax the moment she put it in Rangiku. She'd been fucked before by her sisters' toys and by several male Arrancar but to be on the giving end was such a foreign feeling to her. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt Rangiku's wet pussy wrap around her, panting as she gripped the woman's soft hips and plowing into her. "Ohhh! This feels so good!" she moaned.

Her sisters, meanwhile, were busy watching the action in front of them, treating it like it was their personal porno. Both sisters reached for each other's futa cocks and jerking each other while their sister fucked the Soul Reaper's brains out.

But soon the two were becoming tired of just watching and wanted to do what they set out to do. "Hey, Sung-Sun," Mila Rose addressed, taking her hand off of Apacci. "Mind letting us have some fun?" she asked, a little irritated at being left out.

"Yeah, don't leave us with blue balls!" Apacci added.

Sighing, Sung-Sun willed her hips to stop. Gripping Rangiku's waist, she leaned back, settling Rangiku in her lap before laying down, leaving the woman prey for her sisters. "Go ahead," she told the other two.

Much to Mila Rose's disappointment, Apacci beat her to the punch and took up Rangiku's unoccupied back.

Rangiku, her pussy already filled by Sung-Sun, gasped when she felt Apacci's new appendage poke her asshole. "What are…you doing?" she slurred, her body filled with sensation. Against her will, her body was already starting to enjoy Sung-Sun's futa cock, her hips gradually rolling, letting it touch her innermost spots.

Apacci reached around and cupped Rangiku's huge breasts, pinching her hardened pink nipples and enjoying the loud sigh of ecstasy that escaped her. "You remember how you cut my arm with your silly sword?" she whispered into her ear, nibbling on her sensitive earlobe. "Consider this payback."

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Rangiku cried out as Apacci pushed into her cock into her backdoor. Rangiku could be a very lewd woman sometimes but taking two dicks at the same time was something she'd never experienced before. Her pussy clamped down on Sung-Sun's cock, making the snake Arrancar hum in pleasure while her asshole was stretched to its limit.

Like Sung-Sun, Apacci was blown away by the feel of Rangiku's tight hole wrapping around her. "Fucking hell, this feels great!" she grinned, keeping a tight grip on Rangiku's waist before sliding out.

"Ahhh…" Rangiku groaned as her ass was reshaped by Apacci. "It's…too big…" she panted.

"Bitch! You love it and you know it!" Apacci retorted. "Sung-Sun, let's fuck this bitch until she'll never walk straight again!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Sung-Sun smirked, for once in agreement with her sister.

Rangiku could do nothing but cry out as the two Arrancars moved, quickly finding a rhythm. Sung-Sun pulled out of Rangiku's wet pussy while Apacci pushed into her asshole. She cringed as the burning pain in her ass hit her mind. Even with the drugs they'd pumped into her, the pain was intense, especially since Apacci was doing it raw. Rangiku's phat ass jiggled with each smack, her body quivering at the feeling of having both holes filled. "Oh fuck! Oh fuuuuuuuck!" she started to moan, the pain in her ass morphing into sweet, unadulterated pleasure. The Arrancars both moaned over and over again as Rangiku tightened around them, thrusting into with raw abandon. Apacci leaned back and grabbed Rangiku's wrists and pulled them back, letting Rangiku's huge breasts bounce wildly.

Tired of being left out, Mila Rose decided to cut in. "Dammit! I want to feel good too!"

Sung-Sun groaned a little as Mila Rose knelt down on her stomach but paid her no mind, feeling too good to care what her friend had in mind.

Mila Rose mashed her breasts into Rangiku's round melons while silencing her moaning with a deep kiss. The strawberry blonde quickly melted into the kiss, swapping saliva with the Arrancar as their nipples rubbed together, electric ecstasy coursing through her veins. "Mmmh!" they both moaned together.

Breaking the kiss, Mila Rose got up and slid her cock between Rangiku's tits, sliding them in and out. "Mmmhhh!" Mila Rose moaned, biting down on her lower lip. She looked down at Rangiku's face and was amused by how the lieutenant's expression was filled with debauchery. "You like?" she asked, smirking. "You want us to fuck you more?"

"Yes! Fuck me!" Rangiku moaned, the feeling in her pussy, her asshole and her breasts flipping her switch. "Harder! Faster! Fuck me!"

The Tres Bestia willingly obliged her. They pounded her holes and her breasts with all their lustful might. The room became filled with the Arrancars' moans and Rangiku's howls of ecstasy, getting the fucking of her lifetime.

Her nails digging into the woman's sides, Sung-Sun felt her newly grown balls tighten up. "Gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM!" she shouted, thrusting up into Rangiku's tight hole, her hips moving with a mind of their own.

"Me too!" Apacci grunted, pounding the woman's asshole with all her strength, the sound of her hips smacking the woman's ass adding to the symphony of moans. "Fucking hell I'm gonna blow!"

"Yeah!" Mila Rose moaned with a smile. Rangiku had leaned her head down and started to lick the sensitive head of her cock, sending shivers of pleasure down Mila's spine. "I'm cumming too!"

With a single unified cry the Tres Bestia came together. Rangiku suffered the biggest orgasm of her life, her pussy gushing all over Sung-Sun's lap as the three exploded. Apacci and Sung-Sun blasted her holes with white hot cum while Mila Rose covered her face and tits, the lieutenant shaking from head to toe as her body was filled and covered in white spunk.

The three quickly picked up Rangiku and laid her on the ground while recovering. "Fuck…" Apacci breathed, running a hand through her sweaty hair. "I don't think I've ever came that hard in my life."

"Well now, glad we're in agreement," Sung-Sun noted, stroking her futa manhood back to life. "Is it your turn next, Mila Rose?"

"Oh yes," the dark-skinned Arrancar grinned. "I'm going to enjoy pounding her ass."

Rangiku opened her eyes, weary and exhausted from such rough sex, only to see the three standing over her, grinning like beasts.

"Don't get to sleep yet, Soul Reaper," Mila Rose grinned. "We're only getting started."

 _ **Later...**_

A Garganta opened up and the Tres Bestia stepped back into their home. "Ahhh," Apacci sighed, stretching her arms out. "That was fun while it lasted!"

After taking repeated turns fucking Rangiku in every way they could think of, the three became tired and deposited the Soul Reaper back where they found her, lying in an alley naked covered in cum like a lewd whore. As they journeyed back they felt their genitals transform back to their original gender, the effects of the drug having worn off.

"True, but at least we know we can have some fun," Mila Rose noted as the three walked to their bedroom, all three in need of some sleep. "Maybe next time we can pay a visit to that girl Lord Aizen kidnapped." The three entered the room and simultaneously froze, their faces growing white.

On their bed lay their master, Halibel, the new Queen of Hueco Mundo. The blonde Arrancar lay back on the bed and observed her subordinates with an inquisitive eye. "Had fun, did we?"

"M-master Halibel!" Apacci sputtered. "When did you get here? And when did you…"

The reason that the three were so embarrassed was because Halibel was on their bed naked but with one slight…modification.

Stroking her own futa cock, Halibel held up a pill that came from a box on the nightstand. "I see you've found Szayelapporo's old modification experiment. I always wondered what became of it. Either way," she gave the three a sharp eye. "I'm quite disappointed."

"Master Halibel, we were only getting back at the-"

"Not that. That I understand," Halibel replied. "However, you three were having fun and didn't see fit to include me. You know what that means right?"

"Yes," said all three girls fearfully.

"Take off your clothes," Halibel commanded. "I hope you've still got energy left girls. Because you're going to be helping me with this for the rest of the night."

The three stripped and got onto the bed fearfully, knowing that they were about to suffer the same punishment that they gave Rangiku. The one thing they knew for sure: they were not getting any sleep tonight.

The End


End file.
